Page:Creddie/Common Interests
Creddie Common Interests and Similarities #Carly and Freddie both enjoy getting good grades, and are both shown to be intelligent and among the best students at their school. For example, Carly was considered for a scholarship at a private school in iMight Switch Schools, and Freddie won a scholarship for a School at Sea program (which he gave up to Missy so he wouldn't have to leave Carly and Sam, and their webshow, and also to get rid of Missy). (iReunite with Missy) #They both enjoy studying, especially together alone, as shown in many episodes (iOwe You, iReunite With Missy,[[iOpen a Restaurant|'iOpen a Restaurant']] etc.). #They have been shown to spend a surprising amount of time alone together without either Spencer or Sam around, often in her apartment, as shown in many episodes and on the iCarly website. They like to do things alone together, like listen to music, play games, and watch videos or TV (iStage an Intervention, iDon't Want to Fight) #Freddie has a good singing voice like Carly (iThink They Kissed). #The two often act like a couple or as if they're married, as when they study together or act like parents to Sam and/or Spencer (iWas a Pageant Girl, iSell Penny-Tees, iOwe You, and many others). #They are sometimes paired with each other in iCarly skits (for example, iPity The Nevel). #Freddie and Carly both have absent fathers, although at least Carly knows her father and talks to him occasionally (iSpace Out, etc.), while Freddie's has never been mentioned. #Both apparently pay close attention to the others' clothing and bodies - Freddie has commented on Carly's new "curviness" on quite a few occasions (iFight Shelby Marx, iTwins, etc.), and Carly notices that Freddie has new pair of pants, is bit taller, and more muscular in several episodes (iThink They Kissed, iSam's Mom, and others). She even rips open his shirt to "see why his chest is so thick" in iSam's Mom. #Since iSaved Your Life, they both touch each other and have flirty conversations a lot (iGot a Hot Room, iHire an Idiot, iSam's Mom and more). #It is hinted in a lot of episodes that Freddie and Carly sometimes spend more time together and know a lot about each other, which is important in a relationship. They also seem to keep close tabs on each other. For example, Freddie, not Sam, knew that Carly was absent because she overslept in[[iMust Have Locker 239|'iMust Have' Locker 239]], and Carly texted Freddie, not Sam or Spencer, when she was coming home from work while they decorated her room for a surprise in''' iGot a Hot Room. #They have always had similar personalities. For example, they both hate getting in trouble, although they both sometimes come up with schemes that would get them in trouble if they were caught (iLook Alike, '''iGot Detention, as well as many others). They also often get annoyed with Sam's behavior (being late for iCarly, not paying them back money she owes, etc.). #It seems Carly used to think Freddie's tech talk could get out of control, but since iSaved Your Life she smiles at him and acts interested, and still seems to think it's "cuky", although it still irritates Sam. For example, in iBelieve in Bigfoot, Carly is smiling at Freddie, seeming interested, as he talks about his tree cameras, while Sam moans and points at him, saying "It hurts...the sound of him talking!" #It is shown in many episodes that they care about each other very much and would do anything for each other. #Freddie had a crush on her ever since he met her.